1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a name of numerical map shape data in a geographic information system (GIS) and, more particularly, to a method for processing a name of shape data when converting a numerical map of a specific level to a numerical map of a multiple level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a geographic information system is used in a navigation system of a mobile object. The navigation system of the mobile objects such as ships, airplanes, automobiles, etc. has a position determination unit used in a global positioning system (GPS), and confirms the current position and moving speed of the mobile object or determines a moving path. The GPS position determination unit receives a radio wave indicating latitude, longitude and altitude from 3 or more artificial satellites belonging to the GPS positioned in 6 middle orbits, and calculates the current position of the mobile object. Map information including this current position is displayed so that a driver may see it. A typical navigation system reads the map information from an auxiliary storage device, for example, a CD-ROM, and displays the current position of the mobile object calculated from navigation information received from the satellites. To this, various numerical maps should be displayed. In order to efficiently manage the data, the numerical maps drawn on a small reduced scale are combined to obtain a numerical map drawn on a large reduced scale.
However, when making the numerical map drawn on the large reduced scale by using the numerical map drawn on the small reduced scale, there are no standards for processing road and terrain data. Moreover, there is large loss of material resources and manpower since such a process for making the numerical map depends on manual labor. In addition, if the numerical map is simply combined, the name is repeatedly indicated.